


Scrapbook

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sex Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hiccup draws his own porn, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oblivious Jack, sex in the attic, sex taking way too long to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup may have been a little obsessed with his best friend. Things turn a little awkward when Jack fiend a scrapbook he hid in the attic, but maybe it's not so bad after all (awkward sex ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be going through the very slow process of putting works here from my tumblr. This one was randomly selected as the first to make it here. It originally wrote it when I was trying to figure out what to write, so I tried the Writing Challenge Generator for inspiration and got this:
> 
> The story is set in an attic. During the story, a character discovers someone has written a book or article about them.
> 
> So here's what it turned into...

"It should be somewhere around here," Hiccup said with a vague gesture to the whole attic. 

"Thanks, that really narrows it down."

"Just start looking, alright?"

Jack sighed and started riffling through boxes and haphazardly piled stuff for the bolt of black clothe Hiccup swore he had up here somewhere. It was crazy just how many things had been brought up here and probably forgotten. An old lamp, a box of baby stuff that Hiccup’s dad had never gotten rid of even if he was obviously not gonna have another baby, Hiccup’s schoolwork from elementary school, and even a TV. Jack shook his head. 

He chuckled when he found a little gem: a box full of Hiccup’s early drawings and even some page of barely intelligible writings. Jack quickly made sure Hiccup wasn’t looking, sat on the ground and dug through several drawings of cats and dogs and dragons and stick figures that got progressively more elaborate and less… stick-like. He picked up a scrapbook, expecting to find more of the same, but he soon realized how wrong he was.

Jack didn’t get it, at first. He just saw a variety of stick figure drawings of the same two brown haired people in different sittings, such as in front of some houses or apple trees or surrounded by flowers. It took him a moment to realize it was the two of them, as children. Jack had moved next door when they were five, but he had no idea why those drawings of them were collected together. A bit farther, Hiccup started adding little stories. Today I go to park wit Jak and we play and he laff because I ced joke. These completely baffled him and not only because of the creative spelling. 

But it wasn’t long before it started to become obvious. Because Hiccup hadn’t stop using the scrapbook when he was five and Jack was treated to the development of what was obviously a childhood crush. That progressed into a teenager crush. And the pictures became increasingly less innocent and no longer only depictions of things that had actually happened. Jack’s cheeks burned, tearing his eyes away from of drawing of them kissing. The writings told the story of Hiccup’s unrequited love story for his long-time neighbor and childhood friend. A few scattered photos of them together completed the picture of a lovesick teenager.

The last few pages dated from a couple of years ago, but Jack had no way of knowing if that had been the end of Hiccup’s crush, or if he had only discarded this one because he had filled all of the pages. At the very end, he found a loose piece of paper folded in four. Curious despite his embarrassment, he unfolded it to have a look. His eyes widened and he had to slap his hand to his mouth to keep a yelp in. 

If some of the earlier drawings had showed them kissing, or even lying in bed in various state of undress, this one was a lot more… well, “porn” was the only word that came to mind. It looked more recent and had possibly been stuck in there just before the scrapbook was sent to the attic. Jack couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

"Jack, did you hurt yourself? You’re whimpering."

Jack turned around just in time to see Hiccup stop in shock, drop the bolt of clothe he had apparently managed to find, and stare at the picture in Jack’s hands in horror.

"Oh–I–Hic! I just–I was looking for–"

Hiccup’s eyes slowly moved to the scrapbook still opened on Jack’s knees, then returned to the picture in Jack’s hand, and finally moved up to Jack’s still flushed cheeks.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare."

Hiccup numbly turned around and walked out of the attic, not even bothering to pick the black clothe back up. Jack wanted to run after him to try to patch things up, but he had no idea how to even begin to deal with this. What he did know was that he was now alone in the attic, holding a very graphic picture of himself and Hiccup having some fun, and that his pants were getting a bit tight. His cheeks flushing even more, fumbled with the button.


	2. Do You Want to Have a Little Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiccup's panic, Jack entertain himself and everything is awkward.

Hiccup buried his face into his pillow and screamed. It didn’t help. It didn’t fix anything. Nothing was going to fix anything. He had ruined his relationship with his dearest friend because he couldn’t bring himself to put a picture in the shredder where it belonged. He had to keep it hidden away where he could have some alone time with it once in a while. And now Jack had seen it. There was no undoing that.

  
  


"I’m doomed. It’s over. He’s gonna pack his stuff and move to another town where he won’t ever have to see me again."

  
  


He gripped his hair and tugged hard. This was a lot worse than the time Jack had found his stack of porn under his mattress. That had been embarrassing, and really not how he had wanted to announce to his friend that, yeah, he liked boys as well as girls, but having hidden porn was normal. Expected.

  
  


_"Oh, er, I guess I wasn’t supposed to look there. I’ll just.. put this back where I found it."_

  
  


_"Please do, before I die from the shame."_

  
  


Jack had put everything back with a sheepish, embarrassed chuckle and that had been the end of it. Or almost.

  
  
_"So, uh, you never even told me you were interested in guys."_

 

_  
"You would have noticed if you weren’t so oblivious to that kind of stuff."_

 

_"And that’s why you should have told me! I’m not gonna guess that stuff on my own, man."_

 

And Jack really was oblivious, or there was no way it would have taken something this drastic to make him realize that Hiccup was interested in being a bit more than friends with him. But even he could not miss that one. The scrapbook would have been telling enough on its own, but he might have been able to save their friendship if it had been only that. It would have been awkward, but it was always awkward when your best friend learned you were head over heel in love with him. But they could have gotten over that. The picture, though…

 

"What was I even thinking? Normal people don’t do things like that. They just use a photo to jerk off."

 

He needed to shred that picture. The damage was done, but he owed it to Jack. Determined to do that, Hiccup rolled off his bed and headed back to the attic. He hesitated on the first step of the narrow stairway. What if Jack was still up there? Maybe he was too freaked out to go down and run home. Maybe he was huddling in a corner of the attic because he was too afraid to run into Hiccup if he left.

 

"Pull yourself together. This is your own damn fault. If he’s still up there, you’re gonna man up and tell him you’re sorry, that you’re not gonna molest him and that he can come down. And that you’re sorry. Better say it a few times."

 

He took a deep breath and started up the stairs. It was almost like some sort of horror movie. He carefully climbed one step at a time, listening for any noise, holding his breath. The attic’s door muffled sounds, but, as he got nearer, he heard a whimper. He took in a sharp breath and pushed the door open.

 

He saw from a few tufts of white-dyed hair poking out from behind a stack of boxes that Jack was still right where he left him. It didn’t take long to recognize that the whimpers weren’t sounds of distress. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks and blood rushed both up to his face and down, making him wiggle in place. 

 

"Hi–Hiccup!" Jack gasped.

 

Hiccup’s eyes widened, thinking he had been spotted, but the muffled moan that followed made him reconsider. Jack panted, grunted, whimpered again. Hiccup readjusted his pants. Jack breathed his name and whined. Hiccup swallowed hard.

 

Did Jack… was Jack… could this be possible? Was he really calling his name while touching himself? Hiccup licked his lips and walked closer, around haphazardly piled objects, until he could see Jack kneeling on the ground, Hiccup’s drawing on the floor in front of him.

 

His back was turned to Hiccup, but there was no mistaking what was happening. Jack’s jeans slid down just enough to tease him and his hips swayed in time with the hand Hiccup couldn’t see working between his legs. He bit on his other hand in a poor attempts to muffle the sounds. Hiccup shouldn’t be watching, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

"Ngh… H–Hiccup!"

 

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have turned back and left Jack to entertain himself in private. But his thoughts were all but clear. Jack was calling him, so it wouldn’t be nice to leave, right? From right behind the other young man, he could see over his shoulder as he trailed his fingers delicately, and a little clumsily, over his shaft. Hiccup knelt behind Jack and rested a hand on his partly bare hip.

 

"Jack."

 

Jack froze, tensed and whipped his head around to look at Hiccup with shocked eyes. Only now did Hiccup realized just how stupid an idea this had been. There was no way it could have turned out well. No way Jack wasn’t going to freak out.

 

"Hic–Hiccup?"

 

"Uh, sorry. That was dumb. I’m gonna leave now," he stammered, scrambling back to his feet. "I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m gonna shred that picture. When you’re done with it. Or you can do it yourself. And, uh, I won’t touch you again. Sorry. Leaving now. Sorry."

 

He spun around to stalk back to the attic’s door, even more ashamed than earlier that day when Jack had discovered that picture in the first place.  _Way to go, Hiccup. You had to make it even worse._

  
  


"W–What? Wait!"

  
  


A scrambling sound was followed by a thump and Hiccup felt something grab the bottom of his jeans. He turned a little hesitantly. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Jack, sprawled on his back, his arms extended above his head to catch him before he left, his pants still open, his weeping member resting against his stomach.

  
  


Jack must have noticed him staring—and Hiccup couldn’t really keep himself from staring—because he cleared his throat, looked to the side and shifted like he was hesitating between raising his knees and turning to lie on his stomach. But he did neither. He took a deep breath and looked Hiccup straight in the eyes.

  
  


"Stay."

  
  


Hiccup blinked. “You want me to… stay.”

  
  


Jack averted his gaze, but didn’t let go of Hiccup’s pant leg. “Yes.”

  
  


"You want me to stay and… watch you?"

  
  


"I don’t know! I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to leave, or shred that picture, or never touch me again. I want you to stay."

  
  


Hiccup sighed. He sat down next to Jack, who let go of his pants once it became obvious that he wasn’t leaving. He sat facing his friend, his back turned to anything too distracting. Not that Jack propping himself on his elbows, face flushed, panting, his shirt mussed and slipping off one shoulder wasn’t distracting, but it was a lesser distraction. He could pretend they were having a normal conversation, in a normal setting, with no enticing rosy cock showing. Hiccup clasped his hands together to keep them from wandering where they shouldn’t.

  
  


"Jack… this is a little awkward."

  
  


"I can, uh, zip up my pants. Would that be less awkward?"

  
  


"I’m not sure that’ll make a difference at this point."

  
  


Hiccup sighed and ran his hand through his hair, Everything about this was wrong, and yet… Jack wasn’t freaking out. Instead, he was asking him if he should zip up his pants. And that felt like such a missed opportunity. He felt dirty even thinking that. But if Jack was willing, actually willing, would it be such a bad idea? Probably. Hiccup was sure at 99.99 percent that Jack was still a virgin and taking advantage of him being confused and horny was an awful thing to do.

  
  


"Hic, I don’t want things to be awkward," Jack said. He sat up, his hips sliding back into view as he did. Jack wasn’t quite as excited as he had been earlier, but neither had he gone completely limp. Hiccup firmly returned his eyes to his friend’s face. Jack raised a hand, hesitated, then rested it on Hiccup’s cheek. "You’ve always said I’m oblivious to those things, and I guess you’re right. I never noticed, and I never thought about us… together. But maybe I’m not really against the idea, you know?"

  
  


Without giving Hiccup time to answer, he leaned forward and kissed him. Jack’s lips brushed against his with all the clumsy tenderness of someone who had no idea what they were doing. Hiccup’s initial reaction was to draw back in surprise, make sure Jack really wanted to be doing this, that it wasn’t a huge mistake, that they weren’t rushing things, but then he realized something. This was most likely Jack’s first kiss. It would be rude to cut it short. So, instead, he took control of it, one of his hand rising to the back of Jack’s head, tugging on the white locks to angle it for easier access. His other hand found its way to Jack’s mostly bare hip. He had almost managed to forget that his friend’s pants were still opened, his boxer pushed down, and he only had to move that hand a little if he wanted to take over Jack’s previous activities. Hiccup kissed him harder. Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and responded with more enthusiasm than experience.

  
  


When they parted for breath, Jack leaned his forehead against Hiccup’s, panting. His lips quirked up in a dizzy smile. A short burst of laughter escaped him. Hiccup was still in shock over everything, but Jack’s laugh had always been contagious. He giggled despite himself, as unmanly as it was. Jack’s smile turned mischievous even as his cheeks flushed even more. One of his arms left Hiccup’s neck. His fingers curled around Hiccup’s hand on his hip. He pulled it until Hiccup’s own fingers brushed over sparse but coarse hair. Hiccup’s eyes widened. He swallowed.

  
  


"So, would you like to have a little fun?"


	3. Don't Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which smuttiness happens, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the first time I ever wrote smut? It took me forever, at the time, and I don't dare reread it before posting it here so, while it could have used a revision seeing how old this is, it didn't get one.

  * Hiccup wasn’t quite ready to “have a little fun”. Or maybe he was too ready, and that worried him. So he raised his hand higher rather than going lower, letting his fingers trail over Jack’s stomach and caress his chest. He pulled him back for another kiss to buy some time. He needed to think, but this was difficult right now, and probably not any easier for Jack. His friend could not possibly have thought things through.

"Jack… I’m not sure this is a good idea," Hiccup said when their lips parted.

"Why not? It can’t possibly become more awkward."

 

Jack’s cheeks flushed more when his eyes dropped down to his own crotch. Hiccup refused to follow his gaze. This was hard enough as it was and it was a challenge not to press a hand between his own legs to do something about the pressure building there. He wanted to lock himself in his room, shove his pants and boxers down and fondle himself while moaning Jack’s name. Something he had done more often than he cared to think about.

"You’re a virgin, aren’t you?"

"And I’ll be one forever if that’s a reason to not have sex with me," Jack snapped.

Hiccup hadn’t meant to anger him, so he stroked his chest soothingly with the hand still hidden under Jack’s shirt. He resisted the temptation of playing with his nipples. He was trying to have a conversation, here. His other hand rubbed his friend’s back. Jack relaxed in his arms and sighed.

"Sorry,” Hiccup said. “That’s not what I meant. I just… I don’t want you to lose your virginity in a stupid moment of horniness that you’ll regret later."

"Isn’t that how most people lose their virginity?"

"I… guess so. That doesn’t make it alright."

"But it’ll probably happen anyway, so it might as well be with you."

Jack tugged on Hiccup’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Hiccup sighed against his lips, but he kissed back. Jack still didn’t quite know what he was doing and that reminded him of the issue at hand. He drew back.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you." Jack looked down like he was embarrassed at having admitted that. Hiccup’s eyes widened. Jack sighed and drew his legs up, as much as he could with the hand still under his shirt. Hiccup wondered if he should remove it. "Look, if you don’t want to touch me–"

"I do want to touch you. That’s the problem."

"Then do it! You got consent, what more do you need?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue more, but he closed it again. Jack had a point. He was pretty insistently consenting to this. He all but put Hiccup’s hand on his dick.  _He’s not a kid. He’s old enough to make stupid mistakes. He wants this and you know you want it even more._

Hiccup kissed him again. Hard. His hand came back down, fingers brushing over Jack’s skin. Jack shivered as Hiccup got lower, his fingers returning to where his friend placed them earlier. The white-haired boy whimpered against his mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around Hiccup’s shoulders. He bit lightly on Jack’s lower lip and his hand went further down, finally wrapping itself around Jack’s length.

Even though he had to expect it, Jack still startled. He clutched at Hiccup’s hair. Hiccup’s free hand rubbed his back in soothing circles. His other hand started working, touching Jack like he had touched himself thinking of his friend so often. His thumb smeared pre-cum over the head. His fingers stroked and squeezed lightly. He gave special attention to any spot that made Jack’s hips jerk in answer. The white-haired young man drew back from the kiss with a gasp.

"Y–you’re so good at this."

Hiccup bit his lip. He remembered the way Jack had been clumsily touching himself earlier. Just how often did he even do that? Did he need to run across a graphic picture of himself having sex to feel the need to spend some quality time with his hand?

"No offence, but you’re just not very good at it."

Jack blinked, blushed, then gave him the best seductive smile he could manage. Which wasn’t all that seductive, but it was pretty and Hiccup was already stroking his dick, so it did the job.

"Then teach me."

"Alright, you better be paying attention."

Jack didn’t pay attention very long. He soon had his head buried into Hiccup’s shoulder and was moaning his name into it. His hips jerked in time with Hiccup’s strokes and his whole body was trembling.  _This isn’t going to last long,_ Hiccup realized. Jack must have thought the same, because he let go of Hiccup’s hair with one hand and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I–I don’t want to be the only one having fun," he panted.

"I’m having fun."

"You know what I mean."

Jack lifted his hand off Hiccup’s wrist and pressed it against the bulge the freckled man had been steadfastly ignoring. He groaned. Jack smiled.

"Fine. Have it your way," Hiccup said with a smirk. He wrapped both arms around Jack, kissed him and pushed him down until he laid on his back on the attic floor. Hiccup settled himself between Jack’s legs. His friend seemed momentarily unsettled by their new position, but he smiled again and grabbed Hiccup’s belt. He unbuckled it with somewhat shaky hands, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

Hiccup’s hands ventured under Jack’s shirt again. He needed to keep them busy. His hardened member pushed against the fabric of his boxers and Jack was taking way too long getting it free. So he ran his hands along Jack’s sides, all the way down to his hips, feeling every ribs and jutting bone along the way. It always amused him how Jack didn’t actually wear anything beneath his bulky sweater. Like he wanted something big to hide beneath, but didn’t actually want to be warm.

Hiccup let in a shuddering breath when his erection finally popped free of his boxers after Jack tugged them down. He grabbed it and gave it a few impatient tugs. Jack didn’t seem so eager, though. His eyebrows furrowed. He worried at his lower lip. He stared at the rather thick, and very hard cock in Hiccup’s fist. Hiccup let go of it and threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair instead. He was probably smearing pre-cum over it. Good thing it was white.

"Hey, calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. We don’t even have lube or anything." He did have some in his room, but he wasn’t going to leave Jack lying there while he got it.

"How’s that supposed to calm me?" Jack squeaked.

Hiccup smiled, lowered himself over Jack to kiss him again, and pressed their crotch together. Jack shifted but didn’t draw back. Hiccup’s hand still on his hip rubbed his side while the other combed through white-dyed hair. He missed how soft it had been before Jack decided he felt like looking like Jack Frost. As much as the white hair and blue contacts were a turn on, he wanted to see Jackson Overland again. The boy he fell in love with.

"Because I’m not going in," Hiccup whispered in his ear. He rocked his hips to make his point clear. "But if you want to stop here, just say so."

Jack took a few calming breath. He wiggled under him, but not to get away. Hiccup’s breath itched when Jack rubbed their hardness together. His long fingers snaked under Hiccup’s shirt and ghosted along his spine. Hiccup’s back arched. He kissed Jack again, long and deep.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Jack said when their lips parted.

Hiccup smiled. He wondered if he should, maybe, take him into his mouth. He discarded the idea pretty quickly, though. He had never actually done that and chocking on Jack’s cock wasn’t going to put him at eased. He seemed to trust Hiccup to know what he was doing, even though his only experience with another guy was a drunken quicky in a bathroom with a stranger at a party when Jack was being an affectionate drunk and Hiccup needed distraction.

He put his mouth to another use instead and started to kiss and suck down Jack’s jaw and neck. He tugged on his hair to tilt his head to the side and get better access. Their hips rocked in time and Jack’s eyes drifted half-close, glazing over, and a pink flush colored his pale cheeks. Hiccup kissed those cheeks and listened to the sounds of pleasure his friend-turned-lover kept making.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hiccup whispered.

“Is that… is that why you want to do these things with me?”

It took a moment for the meaning of Jack words to register, but when they did, Hiccup drew back. Jack sighed when the wonderful friction stopped but he didn’t protest. Neither would he meet his eyes. Hiccup sighed. Jack was probably the most oblivious man he knew when it came to this stuff, but some people were extremely unsubtle about letting him know that they found him very attractive and would like to do him.

“Jack. Don’t be a fool. You’ve… seen that scrapbook,”he said softly. Jack finally raised his eyes to his. “I’ve loved you since we were little kids. Long before I had any idea of what to do with this.”

He gestured down and Jack’s eyes followed. His still embarrassingly hard member was probably not the best place for Jack to be looking during Hiccup’s heartfelt confession, so he grabbed his chin and tilted his head back to look into his eyes again.

“Hic…”

“I do want to do this with you, and I want it very badly, but I would be happy just being at your side and hearing you laugh.”

It sounded pathetic to his own ears, but it was the simple truth and the reason he had never risked confessing. Jack kept staring up at him and his wide-opened eyes clouded with unshed tears.  _Oh, great. You had to go and make him cry. Well played, Hiccup, well played._

Jack grabbed his shirt, pulled him down and smashed their lips together. Hiccup tensed when his hardness rubbed against Jack’s softening cock. He wasn’t sure if they were supposed to continue where they left off.

“You’re handsome,” Jack whispered into his ear.

He wiggled. Hiccup breath hitched. He decided that this answered his question and worked a hand between their stomach to take both of them at once. He squeezed, tugged, stroke and Jack buckled his hips in time with him. Hiccup did his best to coat them in the dripping pre-cum to alleviate the friction burn.

He sucked on the underside of Jack’s jaw and was rewarded with a keening sound. Jack raised a hand to his mouth and bit down hard on a knuckle to muffle the pleasured noises. Hiccup used his free hand to tug it out and he kissed the bite-marks.

“There’s no one else here. I want to hear you.”

Jack buried his face in Hiccup’s shoulder instead and he let him. He returned his hand under the blue hoodie and caressed his friend’s arching back while his other hand kept stroking their erections. He grind their hips together for good measure. Jack moaned and clawed at his back.

“Hic, I… I’m… now.”

“It’s alright. Let it go.”

He had enough presence of mind to pull the blue hoodie far enough up that it was saved from the mess as Jack came with a full-bodied shudder. He kept rocking into Hiccup’s hand until he was done and he laid back, panting, his white hair sticking to his scalp with sweat. Hiccup didn’t try to hold it any longer and he wasn’t sure he could have anyway. With each quick stroke of his hand more white droplets joined the ones already coating Jack’s stomach. To Hiccup’s surprise, Jack’s hand joined his in coaxing out every last drop.

Hiccup collapsed on top of his new lover, not even caring that he was getting semen all over his shirt. They stared hazily into each other’s eyes. What they had just done suddenly hit him like a ton of brick.

“What now?” Hiccup asked.

“Right now… I need a shower. And we got an art project to finish, or did you forget what we came up here for?” Jack gestured at the rolled up black fabric next to them. Hiccup opened his mouth to say this wasn’t what he meant, but Jack pulled him down for another kiss. “After that, we’ll see. No use killing yourself worrying about it.”

Hiccup sighed, but decided Jack might have a point. He didn’t know what kind of future they might have together, but for now he kissed Jack again.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one more chapter left


	4. New Start

Jack had to borrow some of Hiccup’s clothes. He hadn’t realized it until he washed and got out of the shower, but his clothes stank of sex. There was no way he was going back home without everyone knowing what he had been doing the moment he walked in. It would be much less suspicious to come back wearing Hiccup’s clothes. That was nothing unusual.

 He still didn’t know how he felt about anything. What happened in the attic was mostly a blur of confusion and heat and desire. He hadn’t been able to sort his feelings since. It was just a bit too overwhelming. So he pushed it aside until they were done with the art project he came here to do. Only after they hung the large black dragon from the ceiling fan and Hiccup excused himself to go put a chicken in the oven for dinner did Jack let himself think about it again.

"This is all your fault," he accused the dragon.

None of this would have happened if they hadn’t gone to the attic to find fabric to make this thing, after all. He wouldn’t have to worry about what would happen to their relationship, now. Hiccup wouldn’t have stopped short of putting his hand on his shoulder and awkwardly looked away when they celebrated being done with the project. Everything would be so much easier.

_For me. But what about Hiccup?_ He couldn’t continue to be blind to the fact that their friendship hadn’t been easy for Hiccup. He might not be sure about a lot, but one thing he did know was that he didn’t want Hiccup to be unhappy. Especially not because of him. He needed to fix this sooner rather than later. He needed to either let their friendship become something else, or help his friend move on.

"What would changed, anyway?" he asked the dragon. "We’re basically a couple already. We’re together all the time, we watch movies together while cuddling in a blanket, we hug, we were planning to move in together so we wouldn’t have to live with our parents. We even had sex in the attic. And it felt good. And I want to make him happy. So… maybe… maybe we could just—"

"Jack, who are you talking to?" Hiccup asked, walking back into the room.

"The dragon."

"Oookay."

"I should get going. My sister must be back from her dance lessons and I promised her we’d play."

"Oh. Alright."

Hiccup walked him back to the door. Jack fiddled with the hem of the green sweater his maybe-more-than-friend lent him. Hiccup shuffled in place. Jack hated the guilt he could see on his face. He didn’t want it to be there. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Hiccup’s. The other boy was too startled to answer, but Jack didn’t let that bother him. He drew back and grinned at him.

"I’ll see you tomorrow, Hic!"

He should probably sleep on this, but when he saw Hiccup raise two fingers to his lips with a hopeful smile, Jack knew what his decision would be.


End file.
